


I can’t help it...

by Shortstubbypotato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodlust, Cream, Diamond - Freeform, DreamSans - Freeform, ErrorXInk, Errorboi, Errorink - Freeform, Errorisflustered, Errorsans - Freeform, Freshsans - Freeform, Ink, Inksans - Freeform, Other, Paperjam - Freeform, afterdeath, crayola, crayolasans, crosssans - Freeform, crossxdream - Freeform, diamondsans, excusemethisismyfirstpublicwritedontjudge, fellSans, genosans - Freeform, horrorsans - Freeform, inkisadork, lustsans - Freeform, nightmaresans - Freeform, nightmarexkiller - Freeform, reapersans - Freeform, reaperxgeno, sciencesans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: Creation, Destruction. Two huge roles that can’t live without the other. They’re crazy for each other, and in a bigger way than anybody could imagine.Warning: contains violence, swearing(?),mentions of Self harm, mentions of abuse, mentions of suicide, mentions of death, not shown but nudity with skeletons, ErrorInk, Cream, DustBerry, BloodLust, NightKiller, AfterDeath, Poth, Jaimond, and CrayIce are shipped in this.No inappropriate stuff, no heat, no pregnancy, no ecto bodies. I’m not doing that inappropriate stuff, it’s disgusting. Kissing, Snuggling, fluff is in here, but nothing more.
Relationships: Blue/Dust, Cross/Dream, Fell/Science, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Error, Nightmare/Killer, horror/lust
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m not too great at writing, but I really wanted to make this just because I like flustered Error XD. I’m also very new to this, so this might look really weird... oh well. Enjoy ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to a main character..... -.w-.

Silence. 

..

Just, Silence.

..

..

It seemed disturbing, the place. It was blank, empty, cold and warm. You seem safe, but not. Because every second you feel secure, longing aches in your chest, so hard, yet soft, so slow, yet faster than sound and light. It’s endless, but has an ending. It’s a compass that doesn’t stop spinning, a never ending song. It’s everything at once, and even then.... there’s nothing there. It’s haunting. It seems so known, yet so cryptic. It’s supposed to be the opposite of the Void, where nothing exists. Here, everything exists at once, which could cause a monsters downfall, not by anything physical, but by insanity. And yet, there was only one being, one monster, that desires the place more than anywhere else....

Error Sans.

The Destroyer of the Multiverse, God of Destruction, some call him.

“Very” surprising that he could live there without any fear. Of course he loved it. That place is heaven compared to all the other abominations out there in this junk yard of a multiverse. Thank the stars nobody else can come here, or else that would be hell. Unfortunately, he wasn’t EXACTLY alone. Sure, he was physically alone, you can’t see anyone else; But the creators could never keep their mouths shut. The voices rambled on in Error’s head, some being annoyed like Error or others just being silly. Either way, they forced him awake, and he groggily sat up from the beanbag. The voices immediately started babbling on about their morning and how Error should do more fun stuff in his life. Error paused.   
  
“Do you think that what I’m doing isn’t fun? Please, just sitting here is giving me all the relaxing time I need from the stupid abominations and their even worse guardian protector. Besides, what else is there to do if I hate everything else?”

Some voices grumbled, others giggled with satisfaction. Of course. People had their own types of fun, he supposed. He opened up a glitchy portal to UnderFell, grabbing a dark chocolate bar and bringing it back into his Anti void, closing the glitched portal behind him. He sat on his beanbag, which was much comfier than it looked. Of course, all the stuff in his anti void were stolen from somewhere, mainly UnderFell, because nobody seemed to care that much. All he had was a beanbag and some needles for sewing. And that’s all he really needed. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He also had strings hanging from the ceiling, small but colorful puppets attached to some of them. They were starting to get old, honestly. He made them years ago, and they are fading for whatever reason. But he didn’t need to worry. Besides, he had plenty. 

Error also had... well... a plushie. He wasn’t a fan of cuddly cute things, but when it came to Stabby, things changed a bit. Stabby was... a stabhorse.... or that’s what Error thought it was. It was light pink and very fluffy, and had what seemed to be a knife stuck in its head. The ears were torn off, but blue string held its stuffing inside of the plush. No, he didn’t find this in UnderFell. Instead, the ink blot decided to create random junk to fill up his void for fun, and Stabby just happened to be in that pile. Error enjoyed it, though. Stabby sure had guts since there is a sword stuck in its head. Well, not actual guts. You know what I mean. 

Error opened up yet another glitching portal, into UnderNovela. After all, it was his favorite show. He leaned in a bit closer as the characters spoke to each other about what seemed to be food, but Error didn’t know for sure. This AU was in Spanish, and Error only knew what his code knew, and Spanish wasn’t one of them. He didn’t mind though, Error was easily able to point out what was happening in the show. Music started playing, and after what seemed like forever, the real show finally began. In case you didn’t know, novellas started off with a reminder of what happened in the last episode, then the theme song and show, then the actual show itself. Error could—and did—watch these episodes for hours. He’s seen this show too many times to count, and still loved it. His bones relaxed into the beanbag as his eyes stayed focused on the universe right in front of him.


	2. Dreams and Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink hangs out with friends

Inks eyes widened in fear and he quickly arose from the floor. 

Thank goodness... it was just a dream.

Wait... can monsters even have dreams?

What about monsters with no souls?

Well of course monsters can dream. Many alternate universes have someone dreaming about something, don’t they? How about Insomnia? Hand-plates? UnderVerse too, for Pete’s sake. Ink thought about it for awhile, before the thought slowly faded into nothing. He is always too interested in the smallest of things, the unimportant stuff. It’s because he forgets . He forgets what he did in the morning, in the afternoon, and in the night, if time even existed in the Doodle Sphere. Ink stood up from the cold floor and batted down his pants. He felt... a bit emptier then usual. He looked for his vials only to discover that they were still on his chest where he left them last time. He smiled weakly and drifted his hands over the vials. Which one to use today? Well, for starters he wanted to be happy, so let’s grab the yellow one first. Confusion? _Uh, I suppose... to act natural... but it’s better with more than one vial._ Green. Bravery, Orange. _That’ll work for the battles._ Anything else? Oh yeah, Patience. Cyan. Ok, now we’re good! He thought, drinking his vials down, thoughts and colors sending tingles and shivers through his bones. He then proceeded to put them away and then spawned his weapon, then threw his brush in the air and jumped up for it. Broomie spun and flipped, and Ink grabbed it again, slashing and ink portal right below him as he fell into the portal. Whirls of colors flew by him, his eye lights returning them. This was so exciting, and he has already done this so many times!  
  


He was floating somewhere. Where... was he? Ah yes, the entry way between all the universes, their stories just written on a sheet of paper. Ink giggled excitedly, and bright yellow stars became his eye lights. A bright but faded purple glow came from a paper nearby him. _X-Tale..._ he thought, staring at the light paper. He grew nervous for a moment, remembering bits and pieces of the X-Event and Cross. He grabbed his scarf, reading for any signs of danger from this AU. _Ah, yes._ He sighed, and dropped his scarf. _Dream was with Cross. He’ll be okay, he is quite determined. Besides, hasn’t he grown a liking to Dream?_ Ink giggled aloud, questioning his own thoughts. _I hope._

T̴̻̭̦̼̹̠̪͕̟̞̈́̔͗̇̇͆́̌̎͘h̴̝̙̰̖̱̹͂̈́͋̈̒̊̇̓̌̆ͅa̸͕̻̝̼̹̒̈́̇̕͠ţ̵̧̱̤͖̳̫͚̣̝͒͊̎̅̐̚͠’̴͔̬̼̤̀̆͂ͅl̴̫̣̯̯͚̘̖͍̻̈́͆̑ͅl̴͌̽͒̈́̈́̍̉́̕͜ ̷̬̥̀̽͌͛͘m̷̤͇̙͚̻͖̙̊̈́͐̌̆̇͠͝a̵̗͊k̸̻͎͙̣͇͑̏͒̅̌͐͑̍̋͆ȩ̷͎̪̰͇̱̥̟̇́̐̀͐̂͑ ̶̨̮̞̊͆͐̋̑̒̊̋̀͑ţ̶̧̮̈́̎͗̄h̴̨̹͇̬̫͉͂́̊̆̊͐̽̕͜ͅͅì̴͖̗̤͊͒ś̷̨̩̙̱͓̺͖̌͠ ̵͖̝̖͈͋̂͆͊̀̾͋̒̕͝s̸͓̎̅͘͠t̸̢̡̰̣͖̭͙̏̓̐̋́o̴̢̢͖̥͉̦͙̗͑̿ŗ̸̗̭̯̻̯̩̤̑̈́̈́̀̆̔̕͝y̷̢̌͊̂̄̏͘̕ ̸̢̤͖̗̰̳̓̾͐̌͆̈́̈͜a̸̡̢̛̯̰̾̊̀̀̎ ̵̛̜̻̥͇͇̝̓̍̈́́̐͝w̸̳̱̟̥͑͜h̶̞͚͖̩͋̉́̕͠ỏ̸͍̠̺̠̿̑̌̔̓͊̋͘l̸̩̥͔̿̇̀̋̚ͅě̴̛̼̖̟̭̗́͒̇̀͜͠ͅ ̶̡̟̜̙͖̈́͆̐̊̾͝l̵̼̱̫̣̮̘̤͉̜̎͒̆̈́o̴̢̡͇̭̝̮̼͇̼̍̓̈́̋̾͆͝͝͝t̴̮͔̯̖̣̟̹͉̓ ̵̡̹͇̺̮̃͊̓̓̉͒͂̋̽̋m̴̢̧͚̞̼͔̰̭̊̋̆̐͛̒̄̾̕o̴̫̓͗̀r̴̨̪͕̩̖͆̀͐͑̀̾̚̚e̸̹͗̀́̂̑̋̈́̚͠ ̶̨̤͉͈̰͆̈̎̅͠ȋ̷̺̪͙̺̩͗͠ṅ̴̛̝̥̳̹̆̔͜͜ṫ̴͉̗e̵̘̼͑̓͑͒͘ṙ̷̛͔̽͊͋͘͝͝ḝ̶̦̆̈́͒͜s̸͚̖͖͋̒́̇̓̈͊̍t̴̰͛̑͐̃̿̇͆̈́͝i̸̢̹̯̖̟̿̿́̑ň̸͓̯̣̗̹̹̅̋g̵̥̮̲̯̠͖̹̱͙͒̾́͒̊̓̑͛̚͜.̸̧͓̲̦̩̣̟̯̈́.̷̠̝̺̇͐͘͜.̷̧͔̬͚̗͖͚̭͔̽͆.̴͙̞̗̃̏͑̽̈͜  
  


Speaking of which, shouldn’t he be doing something with them? He looked back at his scarf. Oh no! He was late for the hangout in UnderSwap. He quickly opened another portal and rushed inside. 

* * *

  
  
  
Immediately, wind blew on his face. It was... nice! The fresh breeze blew through the grass and trees too. This was UnderSwap, or, well, the surface of UnderSwap. This was the result of a pacifist route, the longest one so far as told by Blueberry and Stretch (Swap Papyrus). He breathed in the fresh air. Skeletons don’t need to breathe, they have no lungs, but they can do it anyways for fun, and Ink loved it. He glanced around at his surroundings, which just made him quiver in more excitement. This place was stunning! Ink seemed to be standing on a hill next to a lone tree, definitely a climbable one. The hill was small, and grass blanketed all the way to the base of the hill and farther. The grass tickled his feet. It was such a bright green! And the sky was so blue! The sun was shining, the white cloud puffs were placed in few parts of the sky. After staring at the scenery, Ink immediately recognized his friends, and rushed down the hill and towards them.  
  


* * *

Dream was the first to see Ink. He waved and pat the ground next to him for Ink to sit. He still felt tense around Ink because of the X-Event and much more reasons then Dream could even count. He breathed out, trying to relax his aching bones. He recently just fought Nightmare, and this time the fight was stressful! He hated fighting with his brother, but what else could he do? He pushed the weight of guilt off of his shoulders. There is no time for that. He is with his friends right now. He should be happy, for them. Just for them. He picked up a cherry and lowered it into his mouth, biting off the fruit and not the stick. He put the cherry stick back on the plate.   
  
“I’m glad you decided to join us, Ink! I was worried that you were gonna forget...” 

Oh, great. He ruined the atmosphere already. Luckily, nobody seemed to care as much as he thought they would. Ink gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

”Sorry for that, Dream. I slept a bit later today... ehehe...” 

“It’s fine!” Dream quickly stuttered, then regained his strength of words. “It’s perfectly fine. We weren’t worried or anything, I believe, were we?” He turned back to Blueberry and Cross, who both smiled. Dreams soul fluttered a bit at that.  
  


”Nope. I expected Ink to not come or come with a bone shoved up his ass.” Cross sighed.  
Dream flinched at the swear, but they were working on it. “I mean... butt...” Cross added, he must’ve noticed Dreams cringe. Dream gave a thumbs up at that. He was working on his x-bad guy stuff, and he was doing much better than Dream would have expected! Dream gave a soft smile. Cross’s face lit up in a purple blush, and he fidgeted with his scarf a bit. Dream only smiled more at that. He was adorable... wait what? Adorable? Huh? Why did... weird. Dream blushed a bit and swiftly looked back down, grabbing the tea cup and drinking from it. Why did he feel so flustered at that? He has been friends with Cross for years, and seen that blush many times. It didn’t make any sense...

* * *

The picnic was nice. Tacos were the main dish, some chips and dippings and cherries on the side. Lemonade, water, and tea were the provided drinks. Ink was fine with any food or drink, so he ate as much as he could. Skeletons don’t need to eat either, but who cares? It’s free and delicious! As soon as the food was finished, the four played some soccer together. Ink was good at many sports, and Dream was teaching Cross how to not be a bad guy, and Blue joined a soccer team for fun with his human, Chara. We all knew the game, and since it would be more helpful for Soccer to be played by more than two, today was the perfect day to do so. Cross was the defender, that’s what he has been working on. Dream and Ink were the goalies, and Blue was the offense, trying to kick the ball into the goal. He surprisingly was able to, and when that happened the other three cheered on for him. It’s best to try to be as happy as possible while you still can, ya know? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is out! Thanks for reading!


	3. A glance was all it took to fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Geno Sans. And a house guest who was really welcomed.

Geno sat in the Save Screen for ages. He was always alone nowadays, huh? I mean, he’s able to watch his older world and the new Sans there... but... 

  
  
Ṭ̷̡̩̤̱̖̫̳̙̽̈́̑̿̓͗̇ḧ̴̭̯̙̂̍̏́͘̕ą̶̫͒͒̽̊̓̂̌͜͝͝t̵͕̩́̄͆̉ ̷̦̯͖͕͌́́̃͌͌͗͊̉͝ẘ̷̨̝͓̹̞͈̭̓̽̓̃̿̋a̶͍̘̮͒̅̈́̄͛̿͝͠s̸͚͖̗͇̥̈́̈́ͅṋ̷̘̭̹̱͖͍̼̞̖̉͑̉̇̌̿́͛̍’̶̧̠͉͈͎͇̱͉͖̓͒̅͋͋̕͝ͅt̷̩̊̋̓̓͐̒̑̾͒ ̴̧̞̠̾̏̎̾̅̒́͆͆͝è̸̲̩͂͑̈̂̀̔̑͐̀ͅń̴̳̮̥͕̼̯͇͝o̵͓͇͐̾͠u̵̧̼̫̦͈̮̜̙̮͗̐̓̈́̾̌̑̾g̸̙̫̘̈͑h̵͔̤̞͎̘̊͆͑̉̌̌́̀͒̈.̴̢̡̤͔̝̮̱̩̎͊̈̓̊͆̂̉͘̕.̴̭̏͋͌̏̎̐̂.̷̳͒̋̇̆̿

He was empty. There was nothing he could do. He tried everything to make it right, everything to leave this hell. But nothing happened. He called out to the Sans, his Frisk,  
【H】【i】【s】 【P】【a】【p】【y】【r】【u】【s】

But nobody came.   
  
  


He was alone. 

He begged for death. He needed it. There was no other way. He couldn’t take it. He wanted to leave this place. He begged for mercy. Oh god, please forgive him. Make him stop suffering!   
  


And end it he did. Well, not God. A god, the god of death. The reaper. You most likely already know the story, but let’s recap it again.

* * *

”Uh... hold on a sec” Death muttered and lifted his scythe a second time. He swung with all his might. Nothing. The glitched figure stood still, eyes closed for impact. But nothing happened. _Could... he... he couldn’t die? Well, That has happened before with other characters he had to kill. Why was this so different?_ He pondered to himself. He flexed his phalanges. Welp, there is nothing he can do then.

”Sorry, but uh... it won’t let me kill ya, so...”

He turned to leave when he heard soft sobs coming from the skeleton behind him. The smaller skeleton smacked his own head and slammed his fist into the ground. Not a sound was heard except his anger and sadness.

”D-Damnit..” he choked quietly, and wiped his red tears with his white sleeve. Red tear marks stained the jacket. “T-That’s just too dark...” Geno smiled weakly and brought his shard of a soul back to his chest. Reaper bit his nonexistent lip.   
  


_I know why he’s different than the rest.  
He begged me to kill him.  
Even the people who killed themselves were most of the time afraid of me at least a little. He isn’t..._

_Well that just adds more pieces to this confusing puzzle._

Reaper sighed, and turned back towards the sad skeleton. He tried to conquer Geno’s story by just looking at him and his surroundings. He had a white jacket that covered the cream colored sweater underneath for starters. Geno was definitely able to be spotted in this pitch black void. He had a crimson red scarf wrapped carefully and neatly around his neck. The scarf had some rips and cut off edges, but besides that it seemed ok. The smaller monster had black shorts with white stripes on each side. He also had white slippers, stained with blood on top of them.   
One of the first things he spotted was the slash wound on Geno’s front. It seemed so old and yet looked so new. Geno didn’t look as if he was in too much physical pain, though. Now carefully looking, the god of death also noticed blood that dribbled from the glitching skeletons mouth. _Gods, what happened to this guy!?_ Reaper muttered under his hitched breath. Geno’s eye light was small and white, shaking violently as of this moment. There was a huge glitch covering his other eye, blocking it completely from sight. The rest was just small glitches around his body, trembling and increasing with every breath.   
  
Death had to admit, this guy looked pretty attractive, mind the blood and glitches.

He traced back his train of thought and levitated closer to Geno, then placed his bony feet on the empty ground, his cloak ever so lightly caressing it. Geno placed a confused glance at the god, then mumbled a bit. Reaper sat down in front of him. Geno hid into his scarf, then picked at the blood on his jacket. _I guess it really is old..._ pondered the reaper. He glanced back up at the skeletons face.   
  


“Well, since there isn’t much else I can do for you, would you mind telling me your name, handsome?” Death smirked when Geno flinched a bit, his face dusting with a light red blush.   
  


“H-handsome? The hell are you talking about!?” He squeaked. Death smiled more. He seemed to break the ice much faster then he expected. That’s good.   
  


“Huh... you seem much more interested in the ‘handsome’ part than my question.. a little self absorbed, much?” 

Geno glanced another direction, mumbling curses to the killer. Death just smiled. 

_Now this, is gonna be one heck of a_ _ride._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter! ;-; I was stupid enough to lose my train of thought on this story and was trying to think of what to do- I know now XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be more but idk when that will be... I’ll try my best to post often (Also, I know where Stabby actually came from, but I’m not using that timeline for this story, so I had to make something up instead. Don’t be mad at meh)  
> -Gal


End file.
